I was right
by vampiress saya101
Summary: Years have passed since Narakus defeat and Rin and sesshoumaru have a secret. Will her friend Chio have anything to do with it? Why is rin so scared of everything she used to laugh at? What is this talk about "new heir?"
1. Chapter 1 arrival

**Rin's POV**

So here I am riding on the back of AhUn and I can't stop thinking about him. My lord, I wonder if hes alright? This will be the longest time we've been apart. "AAAAAARRRRR" AhUn said. He always knows when I'm distressed. "I know AhUn, I worry to much. But who can blame me? He has always been there for me when I was in trouble, I have always been by his side and he taught me how to fight." AhUn gave alittle nod showing his agreement. But what I didn't say is that my lord Sesshoumaru taught me something no one could ever have, love. I love Lord Sesshoumaru with all my heart; I would do anything for him. Ever since we first met I was fascinated by him. I was soon intoxicated by his mere presence! I am glad that I'm his adviser, otherwise who would understand the humans more and i understand him the best. Lord Sesshoumaru is so caring and handsome. I hope that soon, his heir will be like that too. I am going to the neighboring castle again. I go there anytime lord Sesshoumaru has away business. It's usually with demons and that's why I don't come. But I don't understand why I have to go. I am perfectly cabable by myself. Then again, I understand this time. My friend is the prince named Chio Somaki. We are already protecting their kingdom against bandits and night robbers. Lord sesshoumaru feels this is the safest place for me. And now more than ever I need to be safe. I can see Chio now, hmm, he looks really anxious to see me. Why?

**Chio's POV**

I can't wait! Lady Rin is coming over to stay at the castle, and it's for 2 weeks! Ever since I first saw her I have been in love. She is tough, sweet, beautiful of course, caring and understanding. The best part? She's going to be my wife. Ever since that day when they came to our castle. Since both of us are 18 we met at 15........

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_"Hurry up Chio!!! I didn't understand why my father was so anxious. Whats the big deal? It's just another lord from a far land probably seeking protection. Although we need it too. All of a sudden I hear a roar, and i run outside. I am frozen to the spot at the sight. Right in front of me stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was sitting atop a demon with 2 heads. She was looking at the sky trying to find something. 'What is she looking at when I'm right here?' I decided to speak to her. "Hello young lady, to what do I owe this visit?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. She looked at me startled, Then looked up again. She then looked down on me, smiled and said, "He's why." With her finger pointed up towards the sky i saw a demon out of nowhere come and land on the ground. He said, " Ron, you should know that I was looking for you. Don't fly off like that or else you might get hurt. You're lucky you had AhUn with you." his tone was emotionless and ice cold. " Yes lord Sesshoumaru. hehehehe! I was just trying to have a little fun, ever try that?" she had the best laugh I have ever heard. That's when my father stepped in. "Hello! my lord how are you doing? Please come to the dining room, it is much more warmer out here. The inside is nice and cool. Come,come!" my father soundec nervous. We went in and i sat on the right side of my father. The right side is where the second most important member of the family sits. Alot of times it's the adviser. I saw the girl sit on the right side of the demon. No way could a human girl be that important to HIM. It's not possible. The demon Sesshoumaru spoke up and said, "So you ask for my protection for your land. What may I ask is your problem? What is troubling your castle." He still had that uninterested tone and i was starting to get angry. Does he think he's better than us? That girl named Rin is looking into space. I wonder what she's thinking about? I'm guessing my father wants me to speak, "Well my Lord, night robbers and bandits have been protruding our land and killing innocent people. Our soldiers have tried to stop them but the 2 head leaders of the groups are brothers and they are very strong together. They have already killed many of our men." it was at that time when i said bandits that rin had turned her head in my direction. Sesshoumaru looked at her and whispered something in her ear. She blushed then smiled. "thank you" she whispered back._

_End of Flashback_

From then on no bandits or night robbers have interfered with our land and it is all thanks to Rin. This time I'm going to ask what he said and how bandits connect with her. Oh wonderful! Here she is on AhUn!! "Rin, down here!!" I kept on running towards where she was going to land.

**Rin's POV**

"Hi Chio, how have you been? It's great to see you again." I tried my best to have a sweet voice. But it's hard when your about to throw up. "Hello, Rin! I've missed you!" Chio pulled me into a tight hug that really didn't help. "umm, Chio will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back." He didn't have time to answer me because i went straight to the bushes. I felt better afterwards. After all, I was expecting this. Who would of thought that it would be this soon though? But I think the sooner the better. But I won't tell Chio. Not quite yet at least. I know he loves me but I am not in love with him. Something inside me proves it. "Rin are you ok? Are you feeling alright?" he sounded panicky so i had to calm him down. "Don't worry, I'm just fine. I probably just ate something that didn't settle with my stomach. Really, I'm ok. Thank you for worrying." He seemed to ease a bit. This is going to be the toughest 2 weeks ever. "Come on, I want to show you something. Run!" I stopped dead. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I can't risk..............


	2. Chapter 2 Be careful!

Chapter 2- Be careful!

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I was frozen dead. I saw what Chio said he wanted to show me standing right in front of me. I couldn't, i wouldn't. I am not going to risk my safety to ride his 200 pound, over grown, steel musceled horses. I know they don't like me and I don't like them! How dare Chio to pull something like this! When I just got sick too! Whenever I tried riding his horses, they would run really fast then all of a sudden stop. I would go flying every time and yet Chio always has me ride them! Whats wrong with this picture? I notice that si and ho looking at me with hate filled eyes. What did I ever do to them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And yet here we all are. I had to do something to get out of this. I can't risk getting hurt, not with something so dear to me is in danger. " Umm, Chio, I actually don't feel so well, I'm going to go lie down ok? Bye, I'll be in my room if you need me!" as i said that last word I really started running. I actually didn't feel good, and I could've sworn i felt something move inside me. Oh, I can't wait! I'm so excited! Oh, I am starting to get a little dizzy, probably from running. The last thing I know is i'm falling backwards. I hear someone calling my name.............who? Before I blanked I saw silver. "Lord.......Lord.......sessh......oumaru?

**Chio's POV**

I decided to follow Rin to her room, in case she needed my help. The next thing i know is that I'm calling her name as she's falling! Man she has the worst of luck. "Rin, Rin! Come on snap out of it! wake up!" Thats when he called out **HIS **name. "lord sesshoumaru?" Then she passed out. Why did she have to say his name? He's not even here! Why does she care for a stupid demon that barely acknowledges her? Stupid dog. I absolutely hate him! Finally the servants came. They are taking Rin to her room. I have to wait a while before I can see her. I wonder why she is so sick? Then again, every time I see her or I'm with her I find myself asking questions about her. I really am a fool in love. I start walking down the hall until I'm in front of rins room. I hear uneven breathing and whimpers. Is that Rin? Before I barged in a priestess came out and said that she wanted to talk to me. We sat down. I said, "So, how is she? Will she be all right?" I was really worried since i didn't know what was going on. "Well she has a fever and a stomach ache. I think we should call him from his meeting. He will want to know whats going on, and quite frankly , to be honest I mean, she is begging for him to be here." she said with a very straight face. Why would she want him here with her? What can the stupid sesshoumaru do that I can't for her? "Fine, but you will have to summon him, I will be by Rin's side no matter what. Understood?" I gave her my best Lord voice. "Yes, my Lord. I will send her dragon with me at once." She than stood up and walked towards the garden. Why the dragon called AhUn likes it there is beyond me. Finally I get to come in to her room. "Rin, are you all right?" I stared at her. She looked so helpless, so weak and breakable. what in the bloody hell is wrong with her?

**Rin's POV**

I layed there, reccalling distant memories.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru, please, don't hold back! I want you to come at me with your full power, including your real form! I want to transform too, to get the hang of this." He looked at me with amused eyes. "Your loving this aren't you?" he said playfully. "Damn right! hehehehe! Now please! I want to test how strong my new powers are!" I gave him that puppy face he couldn't resist, especially since my change. "FINE FINE already! Just stop looking at me like that! You know how that makes me feel!" he looked me up and down with those golden amber eyes of his. I walked over to him and smiled while tugging on 1 of his midnight moonlight locks. "Please enlighten me Sesshy, why those feelings should be denied? I mean, now that we both see what fine qualities we have in one another, it would only be right to express those kind of feelings with eachother. Am I right?" He looked at me with lust filled eyes. "I guess. But you torture me too much as it is, and now with your clothes all torn and ragged, I guess I have no choice."_

I woke up to Chio looking at me with worried eyes. I knew I would have to comfort him, allthough I think it should be the other way around. Funny how life works. "Chio? Are you alright? I'm fine really, I guess that I wasn't really feeling so good and it caught up to me. The fever has gone down and my stomach doesn't hurt so much." He looked like a worn out kimono ready to be cleaned again. "Thank goodness! I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have put you straight to bed at once! Man, you can really be a handful! But now since your fine, I can go tell that priestess to come back. She doesn't have to go get that stupid dog." I looked at Chio. Can it be true? Was Sesshoumaru coming? Finally! Just then i felt something nudge my stomach. I instantly put my hand there. Then I realized what Chio just called Lord Sesshoumaru and I couldn't allow it. "Chio, what did you just call my Lord? He has a name and a royal title and as my friend under HIS protection I expect you to acknowledge that. Are we clear?" I could see the fear in his eyes. You don't mess with me when it comes to my love. "Ye...Yes Rin. It's just that......Why do you like him? whats so special about him other thatn that hes a demon? So what if he's a king/Lord. What does it matter to you?" I couldn't help but gape at his forwardness. But I guess it's my own fault for not telling him. We are friends after all. "Ok, I'll tell you why. But you have to promise me something." I decided to have a little fun with him. I'm not cruel or anything. I am just like that. "What? What do I have to promise?" I smiled mt most wicked smile ever. "You have too............."

Hey thanks guys for reading and I'll have more chapters soon! I wanna say thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!!! Oh yeah I guess I might want to say this. **I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters! **Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 news

**I do not own inuyasha or its characters! Enjoy! oh and thank you guys for favoritting me as an author and my story. Really to just start out and have that happen really it is an honor! *sniffs and blows into cleanex!* and thanks for the advice jblok!**

**Sessoumaru's POV**

Why am I here again? Oh now I remember. I am here at my castle rummaging some papers, some contracts you could call them. I'm trying to find what they asked and then get back to them. "they" are the lady and lord of the neighboring castle and have asked for my protection. Of course I said yes for they have a bandit issue. I look out into the garden. I remember, the reason why AhUn likes the garden so much now and alsothe day that Rin pierced my heart. Calling back memories as I worked.

_'What is that noise? It's coming from the garden but it seems there is more than one presence' I walk a little faster, trying to find the voice._

_I hear her singing, "Kimi wo, sukuni natte, dore kurai tatsu no kana, kimochi, fukurande yuku, bakari de!" Finally I get to the garden, and I can't believe my eyes. There in the middle of the flowers, many animals and small demons are crowded among a girl. The girl is Rin. I can't believe my ears, where did this beautiful voice come from? "kimi wa, kono omoi, kidzuitae iru no kana, ichidomo, kotoba ni wa shi-' "Lord Sesshoumaru!!!"_

_She looked absolutely stunned. Like she commited a crime. "I'm so sorry I should be doing something else than doing silly things!" I looked at her sympatheticaly. Sometimes she could be totally oblivious to her surroundings. If only she knew what a incredible voice she had! All the things she could do. "Theres no need to apologize Rin, actually it's very soothing your voice is. Please sing more, for me?" she looked liked she was crying. then she said,"Yes my Lord, I will gladly do so for you." Then she kept on singing from where she left off. It was absolute bliss._

She always did know how to get me calm.

"Excuse me? May I come in?" It was Jaken's voice. "Jaken, what is it? As you can see, I'm a little busy right now." He came in looking troubled. "There is a girl here to see you. She is from the Somaki castle that Rin is staying at. She has something to tell you my Lord."

From the shakiness in his voice it sounded important. "Very well, I'll meet her in the garden." "Yes my Lord." Jaken left the room only to trip and hurt himself. I was walking when I heard AhUn. So he's back too? Hmm, what exactly was going on? "Here I am, what do you need me for?" I wasn't really interested so my tone was very bored. The woman could tell.

"Well my Lord, I think you will find it very important. It is about Lady Rin. I am sad to say she has been stricken with an illness, and she cannot get out of her bed. She seems to know the cause of it and wants you with her this instant. She says she has something very important to tell-" I didn't let her finish. Once I heard that she wanted and needed me I was already on my way._ 'Hold on Rin, just wait for a few more moments!'_

I can see it already, the Somaki castle. I don't know about Rin, but I hate coming here. I hate that stupid Chio and I know he hates me too. Apparently he doesn't like the fact that Rin adores me. Well I can give her much more than he ever could. Plus, I have already given her something he cannot interfere with. So take that! He absolutely disgusts and loathes me! I know what he wants with Rin, but he's too late. When I was walking out of his castle a while ago, I overheard him talking to his advisor about her. He said that she was so hot, and gorgeous. Hah! She's more than that. He said that she would be his wife someday. Beat him to that too. Though I wonder if she's ok, it has only been 3 months since her transformation and she has another situation too. What am I going to do with her? Then a rather lust filled thought came to my mind. _Hmmmm...........I'll save that case for later when we're alone._ I hear them talking, perfect timing to come in. I know he'll hate it. I opened the door, "Rin are you all-" I was ambushed.

"Grrrrr......." again. She has to do this all the time. "Sesshy!!!!!!!" That girl.

**Rin's POV**

"What do I have to promise?" Chio seemed really nervous. "You have to-" Just then the door opened and I yelped. HE is here! My wonderful lover and Lord Sesshoumaru!!!! I got up and tackled him to the ground.

"Rin are you all-" CRASH! Now we're lying on the floor with me holding him tight. I hear him growl. "Grrrrrr.........." I started giggling uncontrollably, "Sesshy!!!" I was so happy to see him! It's felt like a whole month even though it has been only a few days.

he sat us both upright and said, "As I was trying to say, are you all right? Is.....it allright? I heard you were sick and needed to talk to me?" he looked worried and I felt bad knowing that I'M the one who made him worry in the first place. "Yes, it is about it! But we can't talk now. Not while Chio is here. Later tonight?"

He looked at me with those amazing eyes of his. Knowing he couldn't resist I gave him a little lick on the nose. Out of nowhere he starts blushing! Hehehehe! He is so CUTE when he blushes!

"Rin, I think we should get up now, Chio is starting to get angry." He whispered. Sesshy always whispers so low when we're around Chio that Chio can never hear what he's saying. How lucky for him. If he ever found out what Lord Sesshoumaru was saying to me in my ears................................It would be pretty awkward. But I wouldn't regret it!

**2 hours later after dinner**

**Chio's POV**

What. The. Hell. How dare he. How dare that evil demon for intruding upon my alone time with Rin. And if that wasn't enough, to make sure that Rin was allright, he asked if they could share a room! A room! Both of them, a man and a woman, sleeping in the same room with beds so close to each other! Tomorrow, I don't care if it costs me my life! I am going to ask him what his relationship that he has with Rin is. He will leave thankfully in 2 days because apparently he has to get back to his duty as the Lord of the western lands. Well I couldn't be more overjoyed!

**Normal POV**

They were side by side, sitting as close they could to one another.

"So Rin, what did you want to speak with me about? Is it about-" He looked at Rin. Rin couldn't stop smiling. _'He actually cares about her! I can't believe it! I thought he'd just be worried about me but this is so much better than I had hoped!!'_

"Well, give me your hand. I think you have to _feel _it to believe it." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and put to her abdomen. He looked at her curiosly, wondering what she was talking about. Then, he felt it.

_Nudge, Nudge,~~~~~~Nudge, Nudge._

He could feel it inside her, moving. Nudging her stomach. He was baffled, completely shocked. "What.....What was that? Did it just........._move?_" Rin was beaming at the spot.

"Yes, she's been doing that ever since I left the castle. I knew that the effects would be soon, but I had no idea it would be this soon. But you know what I think? I think the sooner the better. I can't wait for her to be born!" Rin squealed in excitment. She was getting everything she wished for and more. Sesshoumaru was smiling at everything she said until the word she.

"How do you know it's a girl? For all we know it could be a boy." He was asking Rin in the most caring voice she's ever heard. _'He even cares about the gender? Oh my God!!!' _

She pulled away from him to see his face. With the moonlight casting down on both of them, they looked liked gods. At least, that's what everyone told them. "Well, for one thing, I don't know how I know it's a girl. I can just sorta _feel_ like it's a she. I mean, I have a feeling and I trust my feelings. And second, Kagome told me something. When a human and a demon have a child, it takes 6 months instead of nine months for a regular baby. But when it's two demons, the birth quickens and so do the effects of the pregnacy. The usual time is about four months and this is already our third. But it doesn't take place until the fourth month that the pregnacy actually shows." She sounded so serious.

"Rin, do you think I'll make a good father? I mean I don't want to be a dissappointment to you or _our daughter._" He looked into her eyes and she looked in his. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Sesshoumaru, Lord Of The Western Lands, you look at me right now. You will make an excellent father! I would never be dissappointed in you! How could you think that? Besides, if I ever got angry at you I would go into my true demon form and get you you little puppy!" She once again licked his nose.

This time instead of blushing he gave a smug smile. he held up his left arm and said, "You know, I underestimated that sacred jewel's power. Turning you into a demon, and giving me back my left arm was absolutely incredible.!" He looked at Rin with those puppy eyes and said, "As for calling me a puppy miss plaything, I have something I want to talk to you about. Here is your ring I promised. You are now officialy my fiance."

Rin gazed in awe at the huge diamond she held in her hand. It was a blue diamond in the shape of a crescent. She started crying. Bawling to be exact.

"Rin my love! What is the matter? Have I done something that offended you?" He held her tight, not letting go mo matter what.

"N..No," she sniffed, "I am just so happy! I can't imagine any girl happier than I am right now! I love you so much Sesshoumaru!!"

"As I love you Rin, and I love our daughter." putting his hand on her stomach once again and with that they sealed it with a kiss.

**Chio's POV**

I hear Rin crying and I'm going to find out whats going on! He better not have hurt her! So help me god I will eternally damn him to hell! Right before I went in I saw through the screen crack, that they were kissing! But......but............why? what could that demon ever give that I can't? He'll out live her and when she grows old he'll lose interest and push her aside. Doesn't she see that? I feel crushed. But I will not give up. I will make her see what her future holds for her with a demon. Even if it kills me or scars her for life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks guys for reading! Love you all! I promise to have another chapter up soon! bye~bye!!**

**Sesshy- Finally some alone time!**

**Rin- oh sesshy stop! we have to thank the readers!! OHHH! hehehehe! thank you for reading! see ya next time! Right sesshy?**

**Sesshy-sure sure bye**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

**OK, i know I haven't written in a while but it's not my fault! It's my sleeping! anyway, heres the new chap. Hope you guys like it! **

**DIS- I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. (darn!)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The wind was blowing softly, the birds singing in the distance, a warm body snuggling closer. That is what woke Sesshoumaru up, and he loved it. Ever since he spent that one night with Rin a few months back, he has gotten the best of sleep.

"Mmmmmm........Sesshoumaru.......yes." Rin mumbled. She was still asleep, and Sesshoumaru recently learned she talks in her sleep. Sesshoumaru smiled the tiniest smile and moved closer to his beloved. He started to kiss her cheek then move down to her neck. He found what he was looking for. A small moan came from Rin's lips. He kissed the bite mark lovingly and seductively. That one bite mark reminded him that she was his and nothing could change that.

"Sesshoumaru.....stop or things will really start to heat up!" She giggled, whenever THAT subject came up she couldn't keep a straight face. She wriggled around so that she was facing towards Sesshoumaru. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Why not? No one is here anyway except that mindless human and I doubt that if he saw us he would think something completely different." He smiled a devilish smile and continued to caress the bite mark. She suppressed another moan and quickly said,

"I think your right. He would think you were hurting me." His whole body tensed at that thought. He looked in her eyes sternly and lifted her chin so she was eye level to him. He put their foreheads together and he said in a rather harsh hiss,

"I would never in my life put you in harms way! I would die for you if I weren't a demon!" She looked at him and started giggling again. He was blown away. He had to ask, " What is it? Whats so funny?" She snuggled closer in his chest and replied,

"I know you would, I would do the exact same for you. But you will never have the chance to die for me. You know why? Because I am a demon too. That seems to constantly slip your mind. Besides, soon you won't just be protecting me when I am in a weak stage. You will be the guardian of a child too. Your forgetting lots of things you know? I think it's old age starting to get to ya'." She smiled her most kind smile and it worked. Whenever she smiled like that, it melted his heart.

_'I have a heart? _he thought, _well that's a first.'_

He stood up remembering last night and quickly decided to put some clothes on. Rin smiled at his shyness. She was all the more loving of her body. She didn't care who saw, she would gladly show it off. She decided to go back to sleep since she was still tired. Then her stomach growled louder than she's ever heard it. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Would you like me to get you some breakfast? I'll be right back." Her stomach growled again. "I'll take that as a yes. What would you like?" she sat up showing her perfect body. He stared at her beauty and before he knew it his mouth was hanging open.

She stood and with the sheets wrapped around her. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and lifted his chin up. She smiled and said "Everything please Sessoumaru-_sama." _She whispered in his ear. His heart started pounding whenever she called him sama. She only did it to make him get in the moment. But also just to tease him since she knows what it does to him. He shivered with pleasure and made for the door.

"I'll be right back, if your going to go outside please put something on, otherwise I would like it very much for you to stay that way."

He winked and left. She sighed happily and opened the outside door a tiny bit so that the sun could leak through. Rin unwrapped herself and looked down to her stomach. She gasped. It had grown bigger! Not by much but it wasn't a little bump anymore, more like a hill to her. But it would still look like nothing when she was in clothing. She relaxed a little, reminding herself that she should get dressed but she didn't feel like it.

She was about to lay back down when.............

**Chio's POV**

I just saw that mangy mutt leave, so now will be my perfect chance. I have some food on the tray for two people. Rin and I. I don't know where he went but I don't care. I am still pissed that they're sharing a room but I can't do anything about it since she wanted it that way.

I think she will be so happy to see me! I am her sunshine, her only lover. I will take her innocence not that filthy dog. Both our first time will be special and we will have lots of children. Beautiful daughters and strong sons.

"Rin are you awake? I thought you might be hungry so I brought this for you. I hope you-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Rin. She had just turned around when I saw her. _'She's beautiful!' _

**Normal POV**

"Ch....ch.....Chio?..............AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her didn't know what to do so he got closer and hugged her. She was really shaking and him getting closer to her naked body was not helping. She loved her body but she only let it be shown when she wanted it to be. She did not choose for Chio to walk in here and start groping her. (well, he wasn't groping but you get the idea!)

That's when Sesshoumaru came in.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I got bread, meat, fruits, vegetables and sweets for her. Am I missing anything?

A servant came up to me and asked if I knew where her lord was. I told her I didn't and I continued on my way.

"AAAAAHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A girl screamed. I knew that scream. (don't ask)

Rin! I have to get to her! It's probably the growing pains and it caught her off guard. Since this is the last month the child inside her will start growing. The first 3 months is to gain power or strength and other abilities, the physical parts come later. Rin hold on!

I burst open the door, "Rin are you all right?" I see that lowlife bastard Chio holding her. I start growling, at first it was a warning but when I saw Rin's petrified face, It was a menacing growl. I was not going to mess around, I **will** kill him and I mean it.

"Sesshy!!!!!!!!!" I knew when she called me her nick name for me that I had to step in.

"Get you filthy hands off her! **_Now!_**" I could sense my eyes getting red. I will try not to change here but if I have to then fine.

He turned around and glared at me. "I'm trying to calm her down. She's afraid of you!" How dare he say that! Just when I was going to reach out to him Rin said in a quiet voice,

"Chio please let go of me. I was surprised when you came in, so I screamed. Then you grabbed me and I screamed more. Sorry for making you worry but you surprised me. Also I would never ever be afraid of Sesshy, why would I be? He is the most kind and gentle person I have ever met and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

She looked up at Chio then looked at me. She smiled and squirmed her way out of Chio's grasp and ran to me. She had one hand on my chest and the other on her stomach. I noticed there was food scattered around the room. I looked back to my tray and it looked perfect. Not a single piece of food dropped or fell. '_Ha, take that human, looks like I beat you again' _She gasped all of a sudden. I felt it course through her body. The baby moved again, only this time a little quicker.

"Rin, what is the matter? Is it her?" She looked at me and nodded. So, our little one was getting excited. Then, something behind me caught her eye. She looked beyond me at the food. She had longing and desire in her eyes. It is almost lunch time and she hadn't eaten anything! How could I have been so blunt!? I took a hold of her waist and made for the door, when Chio said,

"Stop, Sesshoumaru, I would like to speak with you. Alone."

**Chio's POV**

I was starting to get angry, with Rin all cuddling with Sessoumaru. Then, she gasped. I looked up worriedly because I thought that he was doing something that he shouldn't but he asked her, "Rin, what is the matter? Is it her?" He actually sounded worried about her. Her? What is Sesshoumaru talking about? Also, why did Rin call him Sesshy? Whats going on. Then I remembered. Sesshoumaru has to answer my questions. Then I see him take her waist. NO!

"Stop, Sesshoumaru, I would like to speak with you. Alone." I stood firm and sternly. He turned around and glared at me. I glared right back. I saw Rin was getting worried. She reached up to his face and made him turn towards her.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I'm just really hungry. I'll go find AhUn and share some of it with him. Besides, I haven't sang to him in a while and I feel bad. Bye Chio, see you later. Bye Sessoumaru." She looked in his eyes a long time then whispered something in his ear. It sounded like, 'I love you'. But that can't be! She could never love a demon! She left and grabbed a ice blue silk kimono while he was staring after her. He prbably bought her that kimono. Without even facing me he said,

"So what do you want boy?" He said it rather harsh. But this is no time at all to be afraid. I have to stay strong until he answers my questions!

"I have a few questions that need to be answered. You will here me out since this has to do with Rin." He seemed frozen when I said her name. He then turned and looked at me menacingly, no emotion in his eyes.

"Fine, what questions do you have. I will answer the truth when it comes to Rin." He seemed serious so I asked him my first.

"What relationship do you have with Rin? What purpose do you serve in her life? she looks at yyou like your her savior, and you do the same. Tell me." I was starting to get angry. My voice was a little shaky at the end. He then smirked at me.

"You really want to know? Even if it breaks your pathetic human heart? Even if the truth is not what you think it is? You still want to know?" His smile was a devil's smile. I straightened myself and sat down. I was then aware that I was sitting on a bra. Rin's bra. Just what exactly happened last night? I gave my most honest answer.

"Yes, now begin." Before Sesshoumaru sat down he said,

"Alright, but can I have what your sitting on please? It is very important to me." He smirked smugly at me. Now I know, what I have to do. No matter what I **will **kill him and I bet he has the same feelings for me. I will win Rin's heart, I will take her innocence and I will kill Sesshoumaru. That all begins after the interrogations.

**Well thanks for reading! I really had to put some thought in this and you can garantee more drama and maybe a little make out session with people you wouldn't think possible!!! **

**Well, bye-bye! See you next time!!!**

**Sesshy- are they gone yet? I'm tired of doing this. Remind me why I do this?**

**Rin- Because your a good puppy! **

**review and read!! Luvs all!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stories

**Ok so here's the new chapter! How Sesshoumaru fell in love with Rin is in this one!! And his side to how they met and what happened to her!!! Oh, i thought that the paragraphs were too long when sesshoumaru was talking so it will look like this "blah blah**

**"blah blah. Get it? He is still talking it just goes down a space k?**

**DISX- I do not own inuyasha or its characters. Except for chio who is my character.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

They sat in silence, each watching each other without blinking. Both waiting for the other to say something.

Sesshoumaru had a smug grin on his face which made Chio a little nervous as to what he was thinking. Chio was prepared physically for the news, but not emotionally and Sesshoumaru could tell.

Sesshoumaru gasped almost quiet enough for Chio not to hear. Chio raised his brow in confusion.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the right and closed his eyes in peace. Chio did the same without closing his eyes. Even though it was faint, Chio could still hear a voice singing a beautiful melody.

Chio had never heard anything like it before. It was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Even though he was listening. Sesshoumaru noticed this and decided to speak up for Chio was wavering his patience.

"You hear her? She is singing in the garden of yours where her pet dragon is laying." He spit at the word garden. No other garden could compare to Rin's and everyone that has been in it knows it.

"Rin is singing? I never knew she could.....I always heard her humming but never sing. Hmph. So that's why the beast likes it there." Chio said. He didn't really like AhUn because he wouldn't let Chio ride him. He always let Rin so why not him?

Sesshoumaru laughed. Rin told him about Chio being upset that AhUn didn't like him, and it pleased him. He liked Sesshoumaru just fine, it's just that Sesshoumaru had no need to ride him. Sesshoumaru thought he should let him know exactly what AhUn means to Rin.

"Excuse me Chio, but do you not like AhUn?" Sesshoumaru said in a rather amused voice. He looked Chio straight in the eye and Chio stared back.

"Not really, I don't understand why Rin is so attached to him. She shouldn't be. He is just a lowly demon with two stupid heads that is supposed to take Rin to and from here. Why does she like it so much?" Chio was telling the truth the whole time. But he wasn't trying to, it was like he was being forced to.

"I'll tell you why. I gave AhUn to Rin when she was a little girl so she could travel more easily. She took quite a liking to him so I kept him and gave him to her as a pet. But she treats him like a person. She is so odd that way....." He stopped there because he knew what would come next.

"Wait, what did you say? Did you just say you gave her the dragon when she was a _**LITTLE **_girl? Just how long have you known Rin?" He was starting to get a little hysterical. _'How could he know Rin when she was younger? Did he kidnap her?' _He thought.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I gave AhUn to Rin when she was eight years old. She is much like herself 10 years ago. So alive and always humming and spacing out at times." Sesshoumaru said her name like he was talking about his god or something. Like he worshipped the ground she walked on. Which he actually did.

"Tell me. From start to end why and how you know Rin." His tone was almost menacing. But Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch. He had heard better.

"All right. But I'm only telling you her life story because I really don't think she would want to bring it up now. Where to begin?........" he closed his eyes and thought back to when he got injured by his brother. He decided to start there.

"Well, you have heard of my brother have you not? The famous half-demon that my father gave one of his most powerful swords to?" Sesshoumaru asked. Chio nodded without saying anything. He wanted to save his comments until after Sesshoumaru said anything.

"Well, we fought very often. Practically every time we saw each other. One time he even cut off my left arm. We fought another time, it was after he obtained the move windscar, and I wanted to test his strength. He hit me with one blow and I was severely wounded. I would have died if the tensaiga's sheath hadn't protected me. I went far away from him and took refuge laying against a tree. I didn't know it was so close to humans. The smell was horrid. I can't even describe the scents. I just waited for my wounds to heal so I could be on my way.

"I waited for about a day, then she appeared. Even though my head was turned the other way, I could still sense her. She peered out from behind the tree and got a little closer. I sat up quickly and growled at her. My eyes were glowing a bright red, and it scared her. But she kept walking towards me. Normally I would have killed her. A small human girl. But then I smelled her scent. I have never smelt anything like it before. The mixture of lavender, roses, lily's, and cinnamon. she came closer and i stopped growling. That's when I noticed she was picking up things along the way. My wounds were already healing but she gathered herbs to help. She sat down beside me, apparently not afraid. A human has never gotten that close to me before. She was different."

He looked away, out the door to the outside and saw Rin coming. She saw him and smiled. She knew what was going on. What Sesshoumaru was telling Chio. She could hear all the way from the garden, and it didn't bother her. She just wanted Chio to understand, he was a good _**friend**_ but he had to know it couldn't be more than that. Sesshoumaru looked her up and down noticing her abdomen was** bigger** since the morning. She looked **7** months pregnant even though it had only been 3 months and a half. Through her kimono you could see she was carrying. She saw his gaze and put her hands around her stomach, cradling while smiling the whole time.

Sesshoumaru continued.

"She smashed the herbs and added water and looked at me with pleading eyes. I then realized she was mute. I just looked away and shockingly she took that as a yes. Even though my wounds were already healed I let her do it to satisfy herself. She left the remaining water and I fell asleep. When I woke up there was fish and herbs beside me. I just threw them away.

"She came back with some plants and I told her, her generosity was wasted. That I didn't eat human food. She looked at me then got back up and bowed. I have to admit, she new a noble demon when she saw one. I really don't know why I was still there, I guess I was just bored. She came back the next day, but this time she had bruises. All along her arms, legs and a black eye, she was even still bleeding a little. I was actually angry, who would harm a helpless little girl? Even though it was none of my business, I asked her, where she got the bruises. I saw her face and I told her she didn't have to tell me if she didn't want to.

"The next thing I know, she runs over to me and hugs my arm. I looked at her with a glare and she was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen. I told her that I didn't care, that I was just curious. But she could see through my outer shell. For the first time some one could. She left moments later. I decided that before I even started tolerating the girl that I would leave the next day."

He stopped there. Remembering that Chio new nothing of the tetsaiga or tensaiga for that matter. So for a brief moment he decided to change topics.

"I will have to tell you this information for you to understand the next part of the story. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't even looking at him. He was watching Rin and the newly joined AhUn sitting by the pond. She was petting his mane while she hummed quietly. He looked at her from behind and saw her hair laying over her right shoulder. The two little holes on her shoulder/neck made him grow with desire. He pictured himself walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the mark. His thoughts turned impure in a second.....

"Hello? Are you awake?" Chio was leaning forward the tiniest bit. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daydream and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. My father, the great Inutaisho, had two great swords. The Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga. Both swords were made from his fangs. Each had a special power, making them the most powerful swords in history. With one sweep, the Tetsaiga could kill 100 lives, while the Tensaiga could save 100 lives. Thus, making the two completely opposite. The only reason my father had the Tensaiga was for his human wife, my younger brother's mother.

"I wanted the Tetsaiga but my father gave me the Tensaiga. I didn't know why at the time. But I later found out that I inherited it from him so that I could protect someone. I hated him for it. So that was the main reason I fought with Inuyasha. He got the Tetsaiga, for our father wanted him to love and protect someone as well, but also protect himself. The Tensaiga can bring someone back to life, after they are already dead. But it can only happen once. You cannot revive the same person twice, for that is going against fate I believe. But only a caring and warm heart could weild it. I decided to test it on my imp to see if I could. It worked but he was a demon."

He looked back at Chio who was listening intently. He had his chin on his knuckle listening for more.

"So, back to the main story. The next day I left the forest and was about to leave with my imp Jaken when the wind shifted and I smelled the scent of wolves and blood. Lots of blood, but mainly a certain type. I smelled Rin's blood and I decided to investigate. I was walking down the path when I saw her. She was lying on the ground with her head facing the direction she was going to. Apparently she was running towards me, possibly hoping I could save her. The bite marks were all over her body and she had a fair amount of blood loss. I had previously tested it out before, wondering if I could weild the sword. And to revive someone, a human. So I used it one her and I was surprised to hear a heart beat. She was alive again and I could weild the sword.

"I started leaving and I heard her follow behind me. I didn't mind her traveling with me but she was wearing her bloody and torn kimono. I got her a new one and she told me her name. When I asked her if she could keep up with demon, she happily replied yes. Then I got her AhUn because I didn't believe her when she said yes. From then on she followed me wherever I went and she was kidnapped very often by my enemies and was hurt alot. But I did everything I could for her, so after my empire was built I asked her if she would become my advisor. She knew humans better than I did, and she was straight to the point and also new polotics well for a woman. In return I taught her how to fight. She can even beat me now. She knows all my weak points, and I can never say no to her."

He thought it would be safe to stop there for now. He looked at Rin apologetic when she turned to face him. She smiled and mothed 'It's ok'. we had to wait to tell him about us, and apparently soon according to the baby.

"Ok, I get it. But I wanted to ask you something that has been on my mind since the first time we met." Chio thought back to 3 years ago and Sesshoumaru did the same.

"All right what is it?" Sesshoumaru was a little bit curious to what it was about.

"I want to know what you asked Rin when I explained what was wrong with our land three years ago. Why she blushed and said thank you." Chio was serious and Sesshoumaru could tell. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"I think I'll answer that one Chio. If you don't mind Sesshy? I think I have a little bit of a better memory than you do." Sesshoumaru looked at her raising his brow. She blushed then added,

"On somethings, geez." She went and sat down by Sesshoumaru, while Chio just stared at her belly. Rin noticed this and said,

"Remember I told you I was sick? Well my stomach swelled making it look like this." She was such a good liar. She could make up anything onthe spot if you asked her to. Chio wiped the shocked look off his face and smiled.

"Go ahead Rin. I don't mind you at all." He winked at her which was a rather bold move to Rin. She was about to say something when she felt a hand stroking her butt. She gasped which made Chio look worried and he asked,

"Rin, is there anything wrong? Are you in pain?" He was about to go to her when she held up a hand and motioned no. She knew Sesshoumaru would get a little horny because they didn't finifh what started earlier that morning. She was hungry with lust too.

"I'm all right Chio, just a little tired but fine. But as I was saying.........."

* * *

**Well, thats it for now! There may be a possible lemon people so bewares! **

**R+R please and I would love it if someone could give me tips on lemons like all that stuff. **

**And don't worry. Kagome, Inuyasha, their kid, Mroku and sango and their kid_s_ will be in here soon! Love all and goodnight! also check out my new story : A Night Out! SesshxRin of course!**


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion and Denial

**Heyy!! Sorry it's been sooo long since i updated, major writers block. Plus i was kicked off the computer. YAY!!! And you'll see kagome, inuyasha, their son taishomaru.**

**and sango and miroku.!!! Isn't inuyasha's sons name cool? it is inutaisho and sesshoumaru put together!! Allright enough babbling.**

**Oh wait!! In the next chapper you will find out if the baby is a boy or girl!! YAY!!-again. So hold on!!**

**I do no own inuyasha or it's characters. But i do own chio and rin's b- OOPS! Almost gave the surprise away!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- Reunion and Denial**

**Normal POV**

"Well you see Chio, he said-" Rin couldn't finish for a soldier came to the door. He was panting and gasping for air, kneeling on one knee.

"My young Lord! Your father has requested you to his study immediately! He says it's an urgent matter!" Then he left, running through the halls. Sesshoumaru decided to kick it up a notch. He slithered his hand back around Rin's waist, and pinched her butt. She jumped and almost yelped, looking at Sesshoumaru, he had a smug grin on his face. She tried getting away from him but his stone cold grip held her there tight.

"Damn that old man! Please forgive me Rin, but I have to leave. Could we continue this talk another time? Preferably soon?.......Alone." Chio added. Rin was a little surprised at the hostility in his voice but brushed it off knowing that she was more menacing.

"Of course Chio. I would like nothing more." She said with a bit of strain in her voice. Chio looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking down at Rin with a arrogant grin. As Chio made for the exit, he took a final glance at Rin, then left to see his father. The next thing you could hear was a crack that echoed of the walls to the outside.

"OOOOWWW!!!!!! Heavens sake Rin! You broke my hand!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled. But he got himself under control once he saw Rin's expression. She looked like the devil herself, only more pretty and a worse temper. She even has a worse temper than Inuyasha, who no one could beat.

"Oh, stop being a whiner. They'll heal in a few days, but it was your fault. Do you know how agonizing it was not to jump you right there in front of Chio with you touching me like that? It was horrible, and next time you do it, it won't be your hand..." She looked down, then back up to Sesshoumaru's eyes. When he finally figured it out, his eyes grew wide and said so fast his apologies. Rin giggled at her power over him.

"You weren't complaining, you looked like you were enjoying it." He smirked again, bringing Rin in his arms.

"This is getting out of hand, I don't know how much more I can take! I don't like Chio, well, in that way. Why can't he see that?" Rin asked. She left little hints showing she wasn't interested, but Chio never caught on. He was in his own little fantasy world that had him and Rin happily married and with children. She almost gagged at the thought.

"He is in love and I hate him for that. Tell me again WHY we can't just give it to him straight and leave him. I want to get home too, Jaken must be overworked." He turned and saw Rin stiff and aware. Usually her answer to that question was that he was her friend and that she didn't want to betray him. But this time it was different.

"Sesshoumaru, you know he is the only thing that can brake you. It's his love for me that's keeping us protected. He is in an alliance with all your enemies, human and demon. Right now is not the best time to start a war. Also, he'll tell the council about us. Everyone knows that I'm your mate, but we used the sacred jewel and that is against the law. Demons nor humans are allowed to use it. They made it very clear in yet I became a demon and you have your left arm back because of it.

"And I don't think that the council will like it too much if they found out that I was with you to begin with. You know they don't like humans with the exception of Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango and Miroku. Only because they got rid of Naraku.

"We have to wait until after the baby is born. Because right now I am your only weakness, and you know it. I want to fight but that would put our child in danger and I don't want that. I can't be alongside you when you are the white dog in battle as the midnight dog. I don't want any harm to come to our family, because of some stupid human falling in love."

Rin was angry and she wanted everyone to know it. Sesshoumaru was surprised about how much she knew, she was always complaining at the meetings for reports and stuff. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her chin up.

"Since when did you become so knowledgeable?" She laughed and said thank you. Then out of no where, Rin asked,

"Sesshy? I want to ask you something....and it concerns the baby too." She said. Her voice firm and steady. Sesshoumaru knew it was something serious so he sat her down and said,

"Rin my love, you know you can tell or ask me anything. You know that." He embraced her and she sighed. She looked up at him and asked without hesitation,

"Sesshoumaru, if we do have a girl, I want to name her after your mother....Can we?" She didn't even look up at him, she just waited. After a few moments she slowly lifted her head to see his reaction. The next thing she knew he was kissing her senseless, not giving her anytime to breath. She gladly kissed back, enjoying that he was so willing.

When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, Sesshoumaru smiled and said,

"I would love nothing more Rin." She smiled the biggest smile but then froze in place. She was in her demon mode. The next thing that was heard was AhUn's roar. Sesshoumaru was about to run out of the room when Rin stopped him. He looked back at her with curiosity, only to see her going ahead of him.

When they got to where AhUn was at, you could see 5 beings. Rin's face lit up and she shrieked,

**"KAGOME!!! SANGO!!! INUYASHA!! MIROKU!!!!"**Rin was running to the group at the speed of light and Sesshoumaru was just left there confused. Rin was seen hugging all of them carefully avoiding Miroku's "_cursed_" hand.

Finally Sesshoumaru had to ask.

"Rin.....What is going on?" He was a little amused that she was so excited when her stomach was the size of a watermelon. She ran back to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the group.

"I had AhUn go get everyone. I needed Kagome to check on the baby and Sango to help too. I had Miroku and Inuyasha come too so they could keep you company. Plus, they brought Taishomaru!! Isn't he cute? He just turned 3!!!" Rin was talking a mile a minute until finally the others calmed her down.

Taishomaru was Inuyasha and Kagome's first son. He had long white hair with black ends and little black dog ears sticking up from his head. He also had his fathers amber eyes, clearly stating that he was a dog demon. Kagome had turned herself into a half-dog demon so that she could be Inuyasha's equal, just like Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, how are you?" Asked Inuyasha. Ever since Naraku was defeated, Kagome and Rin forced the two to reconcile and act like brothers. They still fought but not to the death.

"I am fine little brother. Just a little worn out from Rin." Inuyasha nodded knowing what he was going through. Miroku nodded as well, because he has ALOT of experience with kids.

Sango rebuilt her village and found some old demon slayers that were away when her village got destroyed. She married Miroku and together they now have 6 children. Kira, their eldest daughter was watching over the village while they were away. They had 3 girls and 3 boys. And with another on the way, making seven.

Kagome was also expecting another child, a baby girl.

"All right, now we'll leave the men to talk and do whatever. We have business to do." Rin said happily. She started walking away with Kagome and Sango following.

"None of you boys can come in the room until we are done got it? Or else you have to face me." Sango said menacingly. They knew they weren't going to disobey her.

Kagome was last to speak because she was handing of little Taishomaru to his father. She kissed his forehead and kissed Inuyasha then walked away saying,

"By the time we're done, you'll find out if it's a boy or girl so be ready. Later guys." And with that the shut the door to Rin's room, leaving the men all alone.

**Meanwhile.......**

_**Normal POV**_

Chio was walking down the hallway, thinking about Rin and how she looked that morning. He started fantasizing immediately. He didn't snap out of it until his father cleared his throat. He came to reality and sat down before his father.

"You have called my father? What is it?" Chio asked. There was nothing he didn't know about between his father.

"Chio, you love that girl Rin don't you? You are in love with her?" His father asked sternly. He didn't even look at Chio.

"Yes father. Very much, she is my sun, my only reason for living." Chio answered truthfully. His father eyed him with suspicion then looked away.

"Well now, thats a shame. I was hoping you would do it gladly without hesitation. Have you heard of the Midnight Dog son?" His father asked. Chio was a little surprised but rememebered the Midnight dog clearly. It was beautiful and much more graceful than its partner the white dog. The white dog was more aggressive and menacing.

While the Midnight dog was more fluent and stratistic instaed of killing everyone. It was obviously more powerful that the white dog.

"Yes,why father?" Chio asked. He was curious to know why they were discussing this.

"Son, I want you to kill the midnight dog. Meaning you would have to kill it in its demon/human form. And I know who it is." He looked at Chio coldly.

"Allright father. Just tell me who it is and I will gladly kill it." Chio thought that this would finally impress Rin if he killed a monsotrous demon like that. His father smirked and said,

"Allright. The person is in this castle. So it will be easy." His father sounded confident.

"Really? Who is it father? I will kill them tonight!" Chio was getting excited and anxious to see who it was. He already knew that Sesshoumaru was the white dog. And the midnight dog was important to him, so he couldn't wait to take something away from him at last.

"Good, then you will kill Rin."

* * *

Well, thats the end of this chapter!! Thank you guys who have kept reading after strange things lol.

The baby will be born soon i promise!! well please R+R and check out my other story "A Night Out!!" bye~bye!!


End file.
